The Twin Swords
by dragonstorm24
Summary: Percy Jackson is dead. There is no question 10 years ago he sacrificed himself to save Luke and banish Kronos's evil. Now with the war against Gaea coming while she carries a power not only of the earth but even a new power no one has ever seen before how will Percy be the one to kill her when he's dead. No chaos. Percy is dead he won't come back to life.
1. Chapter 1 Remade

**Sorry for not updating my other stories but I am stuck at a writers block for The Heroes of Death, while I have been a bit busy so I wasn't able to write. This takes place during the last battle of Olympus**

**Percy pov**

The throne room on Olympus was trashed the only thing left were the thrones of the gods. The thrones were in a curved line with the god of lightning in the middle of the semicircle. I look at the only other immortal in the room as he gets up from the rubble of one of Zeus's giant marble statues. The only thing that remained of it was rubble and some piece of a lightning bolt and some gems to make the statue seem more elegant even in its crushed state.

"Come on Percy why end your fate we both know what the prophecy says. Join us and you can avoid all of this. Why would you side of the gods who are no better than the monsters they fight?" Luke/Kronos says

"I fight for the demigods and the people who live life in peace. Kronos will only bring pain and destruction and I'd rather die than let him rule" I say with a hopeful determination that I will not die

"Such a shame you are still too naive to see the truth" Luke/Kronos says with a hint of pity

I try to find a weak spot in the immortals stance but find all of the usual attacks are too dangerous to use of a being like the thrones defense mechanisms were almost out of ammo they still threw him off giving me enough time to screams of demigods and monsters alike echo in the room from the fight outside distracting me while leaving Kronos grinning.

"Do you hear that sound, thats the sound of all the people you strive to protect. When I take control of the underworld you can go dine with them in hell" Kronos yells striking fear into me

My legs are trembling from the fear and realization I had running through my veins "_What if I can't do this what if I fail can I really do this." _I think _"My friends are counting on me I can't fail now. _

A small part of the ceiling holding a design to damaged to notice anymore fell at Kronos. With the small surprise on my side I leapt as fast as I could doing a quick smack on his head to disorientate him. I quickly tried to slash across his body trying to hit every point on his front hoping to hit his mortal spot. I found every attack as useless as the last. My body felt weaker and weaker with every attack while Kronos simply laughed at my attacks. The Curse of Achilles gave the user almost absolute immortality but came at the price of using a lot of energy to keep up the semi immortality.

"I may be tied to this host but even he would laugh at your pathetic excuses to try subduing me, The Titan of time" He says mockingly

I look at him determined not to let all my friends down but feel the fatigue catching up to me. My head already feels a bit light and my arm has pain from swinging my sword at him for so long. I can tell that my last blow will be my last chance to attack him before he can easily capture me and find my weak spot. I use all my energy and charge at him in an aimed strike to a spot on with his shoulder, the last visible spot I hadn't attacked him. All my hopes were in that I was right in my guess. The attack swung at the fastest and hardest speed and power I could muster making the blade a blur in my eyes. The blade was about to hit and then as if my life wasn't as bad enough, he dodged it with with ease. My sword his the ground leaving a deep scratch in the smooth marble floor.

"You're not even worth the energy fighting" He sneered at me starting to destroy the throne room

I looked unbelievably at the immortal who seemed uninterested in our fight already starting to destroy the brick walls. I try to stand up and lift my sword but my arm was in already in pain from tossing ask my force into the last attack and I can barely hold the sword right.

"Look at Olympus's last hope. A single hero against the mightiest of Titans. Let me show those worthless fools what will happen to their hero and all that oppose us" He yells confidently

I feel him lifting me by my shirt while the toll of having the curse of Achilles took away the last of my energy. I was the equivalent of a puppet and unable to move. My battered body barely responded to anything I tried and caused me to feel even more pain. He lifts me up in the air roughly and holds a sword to my throat knowing it would knock me out because I have almost no energy left to heal me. He then teleports to the outside of the throne room.

"Look you demigods this is your Gods champion, watch your best hero die" He boomed over the fighting crowd

For once the demigods were in shock because I was their last hope, and I had failed. I was supposed to be the child of the prophecy but instead now I was hanging by the hands of the Titan of Time while they struggled to hold of the monsters.

Instead of holding my head down in shame I said with a smirk "You know they say the most dangerous animal is the one that is cornered because it has nothing to lose"

With all that's left I punched Kronos in the face forcing him to drop me. An adrenaline rush ran through me but I could barely still stand. I had only one thought in my head that this isn't the last time Kronos will strike because he will be reformed and all this pain and suffering will happen again until the end of time. My mind managed to put out an idea so bizarre that even I thought I was questioning my sanity. I think it all over one last time in my head if my plan works then my friends will be safe and Annabeth will be happy. I pulled out riptide shakily and put it to his head and only said one thing "_With the river styx as a witness I Percy Jackson sacrifice myself to rid the evil from Luke Castellan and kill Kronos the Titan of Time" _

**Annabeth**

The sounds of the demigods fighting was ear splitting but what Percy said was as clear as day. Every being there mortal or immortal turned their heads towards Kronos and Percy while they got engulfed in a white light. Then Kronos was crying out in pain while his spirit was ripped out of his body. As soon as that happened the monsters retreated, with no Titan backing them up they all got scared and fled. I was unfazed and ran towards the disappearing body of Percy. It was covered in a blindingly white light that hurt my eyes but I didn't care. By the time I got there I just saw him smirk and say two words.

"Good bye," Percy said weakly as he disappeared

"No I screamed, this was supposed to be happy we were supposed to win and everyone would be happy." I screamed in desperation

"Annabeth... Where am I? And why are you all holding swords at me?" Luke said cautiously

I heard someone yell "die traitor" and soon the whole crowd joined in on it. Luke just stood there confused at the scene wondering what was going on.

"Luke please come peacefully and we won't hurt you," I say sadly

"For what...what happened and what's going on?" Luke asks bewildered

"Don't play dumb you knew the consequences of your actions and now you have to face them," I say almost ready to burst into tears at my former savior

"What did I do?" Luke asks carefully

"Shut up traitor," One of the Ares kids said

I walked away from Luke hoping that he somehow came back to being the kind person I once knew. The next day I had heard that the campers had locked him up in a one man prison made by the Hephaestus kids. I walk up to the spot of the cage and see Festus watching guard to make sure he didn't leave. The cage was a small walk from camp and was near the borders so that mourners wouldn't have to see him so nobody was near us. I simply looked at Luke and said one word.

"Why?" I said hoping not to tear up

"You too why does everyone think I did something bad. Last thing I remember I was mad at Hermes and then everyone trying to kill me," Luke says looking honest

"Swear it, Swear it on the styx that you don't remember siding with Kronos and trying to kill me and Thalia," I say letting some tears fall

His eyes widened in obvious disbelief but he said seriously "I Luke Castellan swear on the River Styx that I don't remember siding with the Titans in any war"

I stood there with my head in a frenzy. Standing here was my former best friend but on the other he was a traitor who had tried to kill me. I try to speak but find myself unable to talk. My mind felt like it was on stun as I failed to think any conclusive thoughts. I walk away, unable to comprehend what I just heard.

I walk into the hunters cabin to find Thalia. Most hunters were away hunting as an excuse for staying away from the boys but a few stayed in order to plan their next move.

"Okay Yellowstone Park is acting up again and... Hey Annabeth... Whoa what's wrong," Thalia says looking at my face

She quickly tells the other hunters to leave and motions me to sit down on the bed.

"Now what's wrong? " Thalia says concerned

I explained the whole situation with Luke and just like me she was at a loss of words.

"So this isn't the same Luke that tried to kill us?" Thalia said confirming what I told her

"Yes but now to the world he is a traitor and will probably die and suffer for all the things he did," I did letting all my unshed tears out

"It's going to be okay we can find a way for him to redeem himself. I mean the gods will be giving out gifts tonight we can ask for a chance for him to redeem himself," Thalia says trying to calm me

"Thank you Thalia and sorry about getting so emotional just seeing Luke how he was... " I say not able to finish my own sentence

"It reminded you of the old days doesn't it," Thalia says reminiscing with a happy face "Come on the gods will probably call us soon."

I slowly head back to my cabin with every thought being directed to on how to save Luke. With everything planned out my body stood a bit taller and my walk became a bit more confident. With one of my friends deads gods be damned I'm not letting the other die to.

I take a small nap on my bed tired from yesterday's war. The last thing I see is the noon sun before I fall into my dreams. What feels like a few seconds later I hear a loud jarring horn blown. Some demigod was running from cabin to cabin yelling something about the gods.

"_Wait, What….THE GODS CRAP HOW LONG DID I SLEEP," I think_

"The gods are going to take us to Olympus in 5 minutes. Get yourselves ready the Gods are taking us to Olympus in 5 minutes." The demigod repeats to everyone

Obviously I wasn't the only one to take a nap as I hear a lot of groans coming from all the cabins. I quickly make myself look presentable as I glimpse at the evening sunset. Almost all the demigods seemed like they would rather be asleep than going to their parents. I see a familiar god in his typical clothing come to us.

"I'm here to take you all to Olympus…...By the way the ride might be bit bumpy," Hermes says as he lifts his hands to teleport us

I'm not sure how much power the gods had left, but I immediately felt myself being crushed as I was sent through some light. By the time we landed most the demigods were lying on the ground trying not to throw up. Hermes' mutters a sorry and starts to lead us to the throne room. We all slowly got up and walked for 10 seconds before reaching the makeshift throne room. It was half beat up almost all of the marble was cracked and it was a mess everywhere. When we entered it was slightly better off. The thrones and most the room seemed to be stripped rather than damaged as the room seemed almost empty.

"Welcome to Olympus valued heroes," Zeus yells trying to seem like the good guy

We all started sitting on the floor as it seems any chairs were blown to bits. I started to zone out as he started talking about our value to Olympus and how great we were albeit he seemed to do this with a careful eye of Hera on him with almost every god watching him closely.

"Now we get on to the gifts for your valued service," Zeus says starting to lose the facade

Most the demigods were too tired to ask for much so they simply held off their request. Then it came to me. I felt the sweat dripping on the back of my neck when I looked into the gods eyes. I knew this next sentence could be the most dangerous thing to ask them to do but thinking about how Percy gave his life for this I steeled my nerves and said strongly.

"I ask that you give Luke another chance to be good again. With Percy's last act he had taken the evil out of Luke and while I don't think he shouldn't be held accountable for his crimes I think you should at least give him another chance."

To say the gods and demigods were surprised would be an understatement. I immediately head cries of "no" to "he betrayed us".

"Silence demigods. Now as for the request we will bring Luke here to see if he stands up to what you said." Zeus says obviously wanting nothing to do with the son of Hermes

With we see Luke appear in shackles on his hands. His old armor still on from the battle. He was receiving glares from almost everyone in the room as he looked around trying to figure out what was going on.

"Luke Castellan do you agree or don't agree to the fact you sided with Kronos in the last war?" Zeus asks holding his temper

"I will tell you the same thing I told Annabeth,I Luke Castellan swear on the River Styx that I don't remember siding with the Titans in any war," Luke repeats from earlier

"What impossible you tried to kill all of us you can't not know anything," A camper shouted a bit angrily

Most agreed with his opinion and started to agree with it.

"Demigods be quiet. Now it is obvious that my son Percy died saving this man and purging the evil within him. If you hold Percies name in any honor you will shut up." Poseidon says holding tears back from the death of his son

"It is clear that the boy has no evil within him and isn't the same man you fought. Now as for my daughters idea I agree with it that he should have one last chance to correct all of his wrongs." Athena tells the campers

"I second that notion as he should have a chance to make up for all his faults," Hestia says

"I'll agree as long as he doesn't do anything evil, Percy would always pull something like this instead of just killing him," One camper said

Just like before the room had swayed towards my idea. I see Luke half happy he is going to live and half sad that the only reason he gets another chance is because Percy died.

"Alright Annabeth your request has been granted Luke you swear to have no memory of the past war then you are free." Zeus says with lots of self restraint "As for all this talk about Percy his shroud will be burned tomorrow as we Poseidon has some special plans for it. Hermes Kindly send them back please."

Suddenly the throne room blurred and we reappeared at camp. Everyone immediately started asking about the sacrifice Percy took trying to figure it out. I had half an idea where he got this from but since when did he know that story.

"Hey Annabeth you have any idea where Percy got the idea for that sacrifice?" Malcolm asked not getting it

"Yes but the last guy who did it…..I still don't know how Percy got the story of him," I say

"This happened before," Malcolm says eyes widening "who did it do we know them?"

"Everyone knows him his name. His name is Adolf Hitler. When he found out he was a demigod and that the power of the gods were in America he got mad. He wanted Germany to be the center of power but the gods wouldn't listen. So he made up a lot of fake files to make the Jews seem like bad people. This managed to get the public on edge with the Jews it only took a few months before every Jew was watched and any mistake they made was horrible for them. Finally Hitler started WWII as an attempt to get the rest of Germans mind off of him and onto the hate of Jews. He forced the Jews into concentration camps and tortured them until they gave Germany enough power to take over the world. You see a soul like Percy's is really strong in the sense he accomplished a lot in his life. But the Jews didn't do as much as Percy did so their souls were weaker making each sacrifice in the name of Germany not as strong as someone like Percy. With the gods leaking some information to the Americans they ended the war with the bombs in Japan and D-Day to try stopping Hitler from gaining all the power. With his power source of Jews gone he committed suicide. The power from the Jews were vanished into history but still for a while gave Germany a fighting edge over the competition." Annabeth explained

"So Percy sacrificed his soul to Kill Kronos but you can't kill him only banish him so how does that work?" Malcolm asks

**Heres an update of the story and not all the demigods heard the sacrifice so thats why some know and some don't.**


	2. We meet the main character

10 years later

So I'm sitting in world history listening to another boring lecture from Mr. Young. Not making that up that is a real name and let me tell you he is old enough to have three generations of family under him. Oh yeah, but you barely know me. My name is Jake. I'm a half black, American, about five foot seven and am pretty skinny looking compared to my friends. Right now I'm stuck in 8th grade world history listening to how the civil war again. I'm waiting anxiously for the bell to ring when something even better happens. The intercom turns on and we hear six great words.

"We are having a fire drill" Said the monotone voice

So I get up and grab my Fedora I was wearing for hat day and go outside. The weather outside was pleasantly warm and as the teachers were covering their eyes from the bright sun in the clear sky. When we get back in our classes after the drill was over we find our class trashed with books and papers everywhere. I immediately try getting all my stuff with lots of my homework and other papers on the floor. I notice that some of my stuff was ripped but nothing too important. Our teacher looked around but not in shock rather he seemed like he was assured of something. He quickly shuts the door and I start to see some minor changes to our teacher so puny anyone would miss it usually but one look and I saw it. His ears pointed ever so slightly I almost didn't see it. I ignored it thinking it was some trick of the light.

"Now clean up this mess I'll write you a pass to you next class," He said smiling a little for a second before turning back to normal. I sit near the back of the class and while picking up some pencils that had fell I hear a faint thud from the other side of the wall. I start to feel more suspicious from the situation I'm in but ignore it again thinking someone just dropped there book or something on the floor. After most of the class is cleaned up our teacher gets a call that lasts a couple seconds. After he puts down the phone he looks at us and says.

"Well now it seems I don't have to hold this cover up anymore," He said, confusing most of the class

I did say most of the class right. Over the last five minutes I had noticed small changes until all I saw was a giant monster with horns. The only way to describe it is to call it a minotaur but my mind wouldn't let me believe it. I slowly move back as he grabs an american flag.

"Oh no it seems there's been an organised school shooting, I hope all of you get out safe," he said in a mocking tone as the flag turned into a gun.

I do what I know best I try to make a run for it but I looked at the closed door and realize he could shoot me before I leave. He pulls on the trigger and most of my classmates are already panicking so he can't get a clear shot on anyone. I look around and find a pack of cards had fallen on the floor from the supply closet. I quickly pick up the deck and started throwing cards at the monster in a last ditch attempt to distract him. I am no professional so my first 10 cards got nowhere but on my 11th throw I had managed a card flying and hit his face and he stopped shooting for a second trying to find who had thrown the card. I throw all caution into the air as I throw as many cards as I could and one of them hit the monster in it's eye. It fell in pain as it dropped the gun. I immediately look around and try to bust open the door with anyone who lived. As soon as I opened it I saw a site that horrified me. Nothing at all, like give me monsters roaming the school or police but nothing scared me. We all look to each other realizing that something is up. We go towards the window and open it to try getting somewhere with cell phone coverage because whoever had called our "teacher" had to be from the school and that was a bad sign. We made a mad dash and quickly found ourselves with an obstacle of one cyclopes? I'm going to guess it's a cyclopes because of the lack of a second eye. I throw another card at him and he holds his eye in pain. I look around for a second to see who is in our group of survivors. There is Ashley a nice girl who's my friend. She tends to speak her mind though so she ends up making some enemies. Samantha is the shy girl who is nice too but can never be mean to is my best friend who is a beast at video games and athletic. And there is Michael a person I talk to but not really a friend. One of the survivors from our class say what's on all our minds.

"What the fuck is going on here I am sure that wasn't a criminal it looked like something out of a fairy tale?" Ashley says

"I don't know but we need help and we can't stay around here come on guys we have to get away from here." I say trying to assume a leader role.

"Agreed but when the cops come we will call these people some freaks in a costume. No point in getting all our asses sent to a mental institution for this thing." Michael said

We all silently agreed to that and started running down the cornfields surrounding our school, until Samantha said the greatest words ever.

"I got a bar," she exclaimed

We all stop and watch her put the 911 call on speaker phone.

"911 what's your emergency," a man said with a slightly monotone voice

"There has been a school shooting at Hamilton Junior High." Samantha says quickly

"Where are you know and are the shooters near?" The man asks quickly

"We are at least half a mile from the school because that area doesn't have enough coverage for us to call you. We ran through a lot of cornfields until we got signal" Samantha replies

"Okay we have tracked this call and we will send a police officer to pick you up until then stay on the line we'll have police at your school in 5 minutes.

Within a couple minutes the battery showed a warning and the 911 operator told us to wait by the side of the road until the car came. Within the next two minutes we see a police squad car show up but as soon as we take a step forward we all notice something very wrong the driver was missing an eye. He looked exactly like the monster that i had taken out. We all had noticed this and started to move back until he had stepped out with a broken stick that looked sort of like a sword but my mind couldn't figure out which was real. I stepped in front of the group to try drawing its attention so that the rest of the people could back up. I had manage to dodge most of its attacks until it did something crazy. It just charged at me and threw the bronze sword. One of my friends managed to pull me away while before the sword struck but the flat side had hit my head causing me to be a little dizzy. I started to head back with my friends but these monsters wouldn't give up. After we all dodge them for a good 5 minutes they got us trapped by a pond.

"Nowhere to run now little demigods," The cyclopes said

We all looked in confusion but when he comes towards us nothing but the sound of a heartbeat could be heard. That and some goth girl who was probably curious to why we were here was watching us.

I yelled "Get the fuck out of here" at the girl knowing I directed it at her

Surprisingly all she did was pull her backpack off her back. Scratch that she pulled a bow and arrow off her back. It is official if I live through this I need lasik eye surgery and glasses. Then in classic 300 style a large volley of arrows all hit the monster with some missing only inches to the left or right of the beast. I look at the fields around us and notice at least 50 other girls who are around 5 foot 5 inches to 5 foot 8 inches. Most of the girls were wearing black clothes lined with silver and were giving us a glare. A taller girl head toward us and looked us over.

"Um Thanks for your help now if you don't mind i'm gonna head home," I say respectfully trying to find a way around all the girls

"You and your group are coming with us and that will not be negotiated," The taller girl says a bit angrily

She starts to try leading us to some place in the woods but Ashley says "Who are you and why in the world should we follow you?"

The other tall girls tone shifted to a nicer tone but still carried some of its previous hate "Because you are being chased by monsters and you happen to have caught the eyes of a couple of gods"

With no way to respond to that we follow them warily with me absorbing every detail of them in case I ever needed it. They had worn clothing that was mostly black and silver. I had to guess that the tall girl was some type of leader or general because they all respected her greatly. They also seemed to use primitive weapons such as bows and arrows while some of them carried swords. By the time we had reached this camp they talked about my legs were nearly giving away, with a 3 mile walk at the minimum, while the archers seemed fine. So they are following a leader or general of some sort and have pretty good stamina, these guys were good. They tossed all of us guys in a tent that seemed to be falling apart but still had enough space for a bed in it.

**A.N.: I deserve all the hate I get for updating so late but our school is just tossing projects around like crazy. And another note I will tell you this now don't expect this to be some story where Jake becomes some great hero and becomes this badass and wins a war or something. I don't roll like that I will tell you that this will not be a very black and white story. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

I'll it at this I haven't written anything in awhile and have been either too busy or no muse to write. If anyone wants to take this story just go ahead if you wanna know what my plans were ask ahead otherwise don't expect an update unless someone manages to convince me to.


End file.
